Many electrical connectors have a latching feature to secure the electrical connector with its mating electrical connector. A few of these connectors have arms that extend forwardly from an anchor point and which are deflected up and over a protrusion on the mating connector and then resiled to their normal position thereby latching under the projection and securing the two connectors together. In order to release the connection between the electrical connectors, it is necessary to then pull up on the forward end of the latching arm to release the projection on the mating connector.
An alternative design is one having an elongated latching arm with a pivot point in the center of the latching arm. The forward end of latching arm will resile over the top of a protrusion on the mating connector and latch the connectors together. In order to release this connector, it is only necessary to then press on the rear end of the latching arm to release the connection between the forward end of the latching arm and the protrusion.
The problem with the first connector described is that is it necessary for the operator to get a good grip on the forward end of the latching arm in order to release the engagement. In certain circumstances it may be difficult for the operator to reach the position of the forward end of the latching arm. The problem with the second design is that is often makes the connector longer in order to accommodate the longer latching arm.
What is needed is an improved electrical connector having a latching system that is easily released so that the electrical connectors can be unmated.